The Man with Blue Armor
by Fireshadow101
Summary: Caboose gets a new best Friend. Rated: T For Violence and some language
1. Chapter 1

The Man with Blue Armor

:Authers note: **I do not own RWBY nor Red vs Blue they both belong to their respected company**

 **Ruby pov**

 **1st semester 2nd week**

Today, was so boring, we have no misson this whole day, The grimm were not active today and today was a school day.

"Man I need somthing to do." Ruby said to no one in particular.

"Well, why don't you walk with me, its better than doing nothing." Yang said.

"I don't have anthing planed so ok, but where are we going?"

"Its just a walk around the Emrald Forest." My sister said

 **In Emrald Forest**

"So do you know any boys you would like to date?" Yang said with a teasing tone.

"No, I like Jaun, but he has Pyrra."

We were walking when we found a blue armored man fighting a Ursa Major, and he was wining the fight.

third person pov

He pushed the Ursa Major and yelled. "MY NAME IS MICHEL. J. CABOOSE AND I HATE BEARS!" Caboose tackled the Ursa and started smashing it's mask in and killed it.

"Wow that was awsome!" Ruby screamed. Then Caboose turned around to see two wemon staring at him.

"Hello." Caboose said as he waved at them. Ruby waved back, and walked up to him and said "My name is Ruby and this is my sister Yang ."

"My name is Michel James Caboose but you can just call me Caboose."

"Well Caboose, let's get to Beacon." Ruby said. "What is that?" Caboose asked. "It's a school that teaches you how to fight monsters." Ruby said. "Cool, hey can you be my best freind?" Caboose asked. "Sure why not?" Ruby said.

"Ok, let's go." Yang said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating these stories but here is my excuse. My computer decided to kill itself.** _ **Don't listen to this guy he doesn't know what-**_ **Oh shut it voice within my head** _ **, ahem**_ **, sorry about that enjoy.** _ **Go die in a hole!**_ **You first!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Caboose POV**

Ruby and Yang were leading me to their "Headmaster" which lived in a bloody castle of a school.

Well when you said school I thought more something smaller. I said.

Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Yang said.

When we entered Ozpin's office I saw a man with grey hair, and a woman with blond hair.

Hello girls I see you- The man stopped himself.

No this can't be, this can't be! I said gripping my own head.

Caboose what happened? Wash asked.

After you disappeared the memories of the A.I.s took control over Tucker, he killed almost everyone that were from Blood Gulch, only Griff and I survived the attack, I had to kill Tucker just so he won't kill anymore. I said.

Wash stepped back for a bit.

Where is Griff? Wash asked.

He's helping rebuild Corris to be a normal planet not a war torn planet. I said.

I'm sorry Caboose. Wash said.

Ruby, Yang, and the blond hair woman looked at Wash and I.

Caboose is this true? Ruby asked.

Sadly yes it is true. I said.

Yang and Ruby hugged me, after what just transpired today I let them hug me.

Don't worry, you're my best friend and I protect my friends even if it means my death. I said.

Ruby and Yang punched me in the gut.

Don't say that, we'll never let a friend die for us. Both Ruby and Yang said.

Okay. I said.

While I was preoccupied with Ruby and Yang Wash got himself into his freelancer armor.

Caboose I have a question for you, would you like to be a student at Beacon Academy? Wash asked.

Yes. I said.

 **Sorry about how the chapter went I'm not making this story to happy now if you want me to make the back story on how things transpired after season 13 of red vs blue then tell me to or not to plus if you want me to add character's that are deceased from R,V,B, then I'll make a chart and you guy's vote and whoever gets the three highest votes wins. If you send me fan art your vote we'll count three to the normal one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just wanted to make another chapter for you guys. I'm kindov sick today so I'm going to try to make maor chapter for my stories, mabey make a new stories, who knows?**

 **Chapter 3**

Wash lead me outside to an araena like structure.

Caboose even though I know fora fact that you are more than capable to be a student here, we need to test you. Washington said.

So what's the test? I asked.

You have to fight me and not lose within thirty minutes. Wash said.

Ok let's get started! I exclaimed.

- **Fight scene**

Wash took out his battle rifle and started to fire at me.

I took out my assault rifle and fired back.

Wash ran along side the wall and tried to find his magnum.

I tackled Wash before he could pull the pistol out.

Wash then kicked me off to try to get some distince between us.

I grabed a gernade and pulled the pin and through the thing.

The gernade landed neer Wash and exploded throwing Wash into a wall.

Wash pulled out his throwing knives but before he could throw them.

 **TIME!**

Wait that was thirty minutes? I asked.

Yes and quite the fight Caboose, not only could you fight Ozpin on his terms but it also seemedthat you could push him to the edge as well. Glenda said.

I walked over to Rubyto which she hugged me.

You were awsome Caboose, you were like bang bang bang bangbangbang boom! Ruby said.

You know people will talk. Yang said.

Ruby blushed, it was a freind hug! Ruby said.

Are you sure? Yang asked.

Ruby's blush turn from a light pink to so red that it mached her cape.

Yang! Ruby saind while being pesterd by her sister.

I smiled it kindov reminded me of when the reds and my team would do this, even if we didn't do all the time.

Caboose, welcome to beacon. Wash said.


End file.
